The White Knights seires New York Heartbreak
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Danny’s close to the edge when a new boy with a past starts at the lab, can they save each other before it’s to late for them? Slash Buffy Xover
1. Blood, sweat & tears

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****:** New York Heartbreak

**Pairings: **Xander & Danny Xander & Danny & Mac Danny & Mac

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & CSI New York

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**The White Knights seires

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Danny's close to the edge when a new boy with a past starts at the lab, can they save each other before it's to late for them?

**Chapter Summery: **Danny get a shock

**Authors Note:**

**New York Heartbreak**

Blood, sweat & tears

Danny stretched out and yawned as he pulled himself away from his current case, he'd been on the case for 15 hours and decided that it was time for a break. figuring that Flack was floating around somewhere so he though he'd seek him out. At 10.30 pm at night the lab was usually empty except for the night shift or Mac but Danny was taken back when he saw a stranger in the Break room.

"Hey whatcha doin'' in here? no visitor's allowed after hour" yelled Danny as the stranger spun round, before he could answer Mac spoke up.

"I see you've met our new team member, Danny Messer meet Alexander Harris" said Mac, as Danny cringed at his reaction.

Xander didn't miss his reaction though he could have sworn he saw Taylor scowl at Danny.

"No harm done, nice to see someone paying attention even at this late at night. Bin wandering round for over an hour and no one's said one word, jeez don't the glass bother you lot?" Xander asked with smile as he shook Danny's had as Mac watched with disapproval.

"Right if your finished with me Detective Taylor maybe D here can show me where I can get something to eat? it's been a long day already and the quicker I eat the faster I can get though those cases for you? " Xander said with a slight hint of venom that Danny missed but Mac caught.

"That's fine Mr Harris, I will see you tomorrow. Messer" with that Mac left them to it.

"It's Xander by the way, if Mr Stick up his ass thinks he can keep calling me Mr Harris he's got another thing coming. My old man spoke to me like that for most of my life, then I grew up and convinced something mean and nasty to eat him and my mother and here I am now" laughed Xander as Danny looked at him.

"one word, Sunnydale" with that Danny made a very unmanly noise and started muttering something.

"wouldn't have taken you for a Wicca, but what do I know only know you all of what five minute? Plus this is the longest conversation I've had with someone, without them calling me useless and stupid" sighed Xander as he sat down at one of the break room table.

"Right how about we start this again? Hi I'm Xander I'm just turning 19 soon and I'm the Sunnydale White Knight so to speak. I left high school at 18 and was going on a road trip when the PTB or Powers that be to you and me, recruited me because the Miami White Knight was about to fall off his horse.

Apparently his unrequited love for one of his team was about to bite him in his ass, because that someone was going to die because the shadows wanted him to. That's the dark side to you and me, so I roll into town wondering why in a town of so many people very few demons and Vampires exist?

Turns out the night life is great for them but theres very few shaded areas for them to hide in come dawn who knew? Anyway I breezed into town not even out of my truck and get dragged into a fire fight, guns, bullets the lot. I end up dragging this heavy sarcastic git out of the way of sed bullets, only to find out he's the one I'm here to save.

Thinking my job was done I stick around for some fun but no, Mr I don't clean my gun has only got a death wish because of his unrequited love for his boss. God now I know why Romeo & Juliet pissed me off so much, this whole unrequited love thing sucks get over it and deal with it I say.

Anyway once again I do my thing and save Mr I've know nicer Vampires in my time's ass again might I add, this time it was the right time. I was about to head off when Horatio mentioned that you got a smaller version of the Hellmouth here in Central Park, said you get a lot of what they call up here 'Twilight Zone' cases. The ones people don't want to touch or talk about but that keep pilling up?

He convinced me and whoever's in charge to let me take a look at them and see what I can do, but as far as everyone's concerned I'm just another geek doing his job. You do know I've spent the better half of the last three years with two girls, I can talk for hours?" said Xander with a smile as Danny snapped out of his dazes.

"Yeah Sorry kid, Danny Messer. Danny to most people only Flack dares call me Messer. That name don't go down to well round here" said Danny with a sigh

"So I've heard but don't sweat it Harris ain't any better back home, with my old man it meant trouble with me just avoid at all cost. I learnt to be invisible very quickly" said Xander before swigging the bottle off water he'd been carrying.

"Amen to that, so you work with the blonde yappy one and the red head?" Danny asked as he bought something from the machine and put it down in front of Xander before sitting.

"Thank and yes, though call Buffy that to her face and you'll learn to fly pretty quickly" laughed Xander.

"Understandable, though I don't really worship like that, those who travel in our circles send warning that the Red head should be watched. Her magic is sending off bad signals it's not natural…"

"it wasn't it was stolen apparently" said Xander as Danny's jaw dropped.

"yeah Ethan Rayne, as much as he is a pain in my ass came to me just before I left with another from the PTB, they passed the message on to me about Miami but they also borough warning. Ethan said that the reason why magic went bad round me was because Willow was steeling my magic, it seem that kids born on the Hellmouth all have a limited amount of magic.

Only a few posses the powers to get worried about, though my magic wasn't that strong combined with Willow's it would be. So when she figured it out she bound my magic to her, hence the whole me being a Zeppo thing.

Willow's in for a nasty shock next time she tries to cast, Ethan and Doyle I think his name was? lifted the bind and hey presto I'm all me again. So how about you?" laughed Xander.

"I got some but not much, don't really know how to use it. Ma Mama could do it and well but Ma dad hated it, made her give it up and had me baptised to stop it. When I showed sighs Mama taught me how to do basic spells and to hide it, but never anything more.

I know the Doc can do some, his heritage and all but other then that if anyone found out. We are talking Salem all over again with Mac leading the way" sighed Danny.

"So what is it between you and Taylor? I caught the daggers he was throwing at you even if you didn't" sighed Xander as pain filled Danny's eyes.

"He and me we were….you know doing things no good catholic boy would be caught doing? Then something from my past caught up with me, the whole reason why the Messer name is dirt round here. Rather then asking me thing about it, Mac believed everyone but me and two night later called it quits.

Left me homeless and heartbroken on the same night Flack and Adien put me up though, I'm lucky to still have some good friends." sighed Danny.

Xander felt his hyena coming to the surface and growled at the mess of a man in front of him. Needing to calm himself Xander got up.

"excuse me for a moment Danny I'll be back so don't move" said Xander as Danny looked confused but nodded.

Xander smiled and took off down the corridor pulling his cell phone out and hitting the speed dial as he did.

_/Caine residence/_

Came the reply from the other side.

"H put Speed on now before I commit Homicide myself" growled Xander as heard Horatio taking to Speed in the background

_/ Right kid calm down then talk to me /_

"Fuck that Speed I'm gonna need to go hunting after I've squared everything tonight, she's too close to the surface on this one" said Xander as he tried to calm his Hyena sprit.

_/SHIT, what happened?/_

"got here like you said, found Messer or he found me actually. Taylor's tore him apart Speed, just like you said he's broken him. did you know they were living together?"

_/no why?/_

"he threw him out after he found out about his past, Danny says he's been living with Adien and Flack?"

_/Detective Don Flack and CSI Adien Burns their like his brother and sister/_

"SHIT, the PTB recon she's due to take a dirt nap that why I'm here. He must be the White Knight cause I can't see Taylor being it? Ok I'm glad I found you two first you cleared a few things up. when you asked me to look in on him I didn't realise it be this bad. Ask H if Taylor's always been this bad because he don't like me I can tell you that" said Xander.

He tried not to eaves drop as Speed covered the phone to talk to Horatio, but something about Danny had struck a cord in Xander. It was too close to home for him, with Taylor being to much like his father for his liking but like the PTB said everything is connected.

What Danny was going though with Mac need to be resolved soon, or Danny was going to lose someone he loved forever.

_/you still there Xander?/_

"yeah just thinking"

_/H said Mac's only become an ass since his wife died in 9/11. He uses her death as an excuse not to get close to people/ _

"tell H thanks, listen I'm going to take Danny home with me tonight. If I'm going to fix this thing I need to fix him first, but it's going to be close the PTB only gave me a few weeks with you two if that's anything to go on then this will happen soon? Night Speed and sorry for waking you"

_/Don't be kid, your calmer now at least, so good night and look after Danny. Blood or no blood he's family to us/_

With that Speed hung up and Xander headed back to find Danny and start taking care of him, because if Xander only knew one thing it was that no one messed with his Pack. Since both Horatio and Speed had become family to him anyone they considered family were his to protect.


	2. Anywhere Is Home

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** New York Heartbreak

**Pairings: **Xander & Danny Xander & Danny & Mac Danny & Mac

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & CSI New York

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**The White Knights series

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Danny's close to the edge when a new boy with a past starts at the lab, can they save each other before it's to late for them?

**Chapter Summery: **Xander takes Danny home, the next day Mac's hurt

**Authors Note:**

Anywhere Is Home

Xander dropped his keys on the side as he entered the his apartment, Danny followed and laughed as he saw the boxes everywhere.

"Not unpacked yet?" laughed Danny

"Nah not yet, I've been to busy getting my ass chewed out about my life not existing" laughed Xander as he made the both a coffee.

Danny sat down on the couch and watched as Xander potted round the kitchen, putting the mugs down Xander sat next to Danny who suddenly felt a little nervous. Xander smiled as put his arm round Danny shoulders as they shared a kiss, Xander stroked Danny's cheek and then down his arm as he flinched.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for what he's done to you Dan" said Xander as they kissed again as he got up and lead Danny to his bed room.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The next morning it wasn't missed that Danny was happier and spending a lot of time with Xander. Stella, Adien, Adam and Hawks had introduced themselves to Xander, all of them noticed how close Danny and Xander had become in a day.

"You've lost him" Stella said as she barged into Mac's office, Making Mac sigh.

"that's nothing to do with me any more Stell" said Mac as he read his file.

"Sometimes Mac I've got to wonder about you? Danny was a good thing for you but your stubborn pride ruined it, I wish Claire was around to belt you round the head sometimes Mac" growled Stella as she left and slammed the door on the way out cracking it.

"Stella?" asked Danny as she slumped down on the brake room couch.

"its not you Danny he just pisses me off sometimes, oh thank you Xander" said Stella as Xander dropped a chocolate bar on his lap.

"I can see why you like him over Mac" said Stella with a smile as Danny choked.

"Stella.."

"Don't Danny we can all see it, Mac dug his grave Danny let him sleep in it now. Don't hurt him Xander or you'll know about it" said Stella with a evil smirk

"Yes Mama, if I was straight I'd love you but then you'd turn evil since only evil women like me" laughed Xander as Stella hit him on the arm.

Mac sighed as he watched his team and Xander laughing and joking, he felt the pain of losing Danny to Xander but he knew Stella was right he did this to himself.


End file.
